creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Butterfly Palace
On July 7th, in the small town of Silver Brooke with a population of about 10,000 occupants a few of my friends and I got together and drove around town. We decided to go to to my friend Zach's house, while we were there his girlfriend pulled out a plastic baggy of silver looking pills, of course at the time I was down for just about anything being the ignorant young teen I was. Zach took two of the pills so I, wanting to one-up him took four without hesitation. At first I felt on top of the world, I had a feeling of ecstasy, but then I got a strange feeling in my head. I was no longer in control of my body I could only watch the world around me unfold in front of my eyes. My friend's faces were alight with terror as a black velvety looking shadowed slowly swallowed my friends up. I couldn't bare to watch as the ground beneath my feet opened up and the hand's of demons dragged me into the abyss. I closed my eyes hoping it was only a dream, when I awoke I was laying in a bed in the master bedroom upstairs, I believe it belonged to Zach's girlfriend. I tried to arise but I couldn't, my body was in a comatose state but my mind was awake and aware of the events taking place. A butterfly sticker above me began to grow and come to life, it took the form of the ''Spalgis epius ''a carnivorous butterfly. I was finally able to move just as the butterfly began to descend towards me. I sought shelter under the bed and watched as the butterfly frantically searched then left. I emerged from under the bed only to find ''Buer, ''when I arose and the presence of him affected me I felt as if I were dead. When I regained feeling he gestured me to follow him. I couldn't resist his power I was compelled to follow him. He led me through the corridor of askew angles and shapes, it seemed as if the fabric of space was faultering in an unstable frequency. We continued down the hallway, the other demons seemd to ignore me in the presence of another demon. I spotted Abyzou abacinating Zach and my other friends, behind them was ''The Butterfly Palace ''scribed in blood, my ears bled at the sound of their blood curdling screams. After Abyzou retired from torturing my friends, Buer led me into the chamber to converse with my friends, I asked them to leave with me but they were not able to leave this hellish realm, my guardian issued a warning stating that if I remained in this place any longer I would share their fate too. Buer led me to the end of the hallway where he muttered and inaudible incantation under his breathe. When he was finished I awoke on the floor in Zach's living room. My ears were bleeding just as had been in ''The Butterfly Palace. ''I went to check on Zach but as I approached him I noticed that his eyes were charred and bleeding and he had multiple lacerations across his chest and back, this occurred on everybody. I frantically called 911 but got no response, I ran out the door and down the street trying to flag down anyone who could take my friends to the hospital, but when I was looking around I saw Buer and Abyzou watching from a distance and I knew that one day I would return to the Butterfly Palace. Category:Reality